Trois Hommes (Chanbaek)
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: CHAPTER 3! UPDATE! Baekhyun, agen rahasia grade-A yang selalu berhasil menyelesaikan misi-misi berbahaya diminta untuk menjadi perawat seorang millionaire jompo berusia 80 tahun. /"What! Yang benar saja? Kau memintaku untuk menjadi pengasuh kakek-kakek?"/ "Sorry B, tapi kau tak punya pilihan lain"/ CHANBAEK, Boys Love, Yaoi, Secret Agent, Adventure. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**TROIS HOMMES**

 **(Tiga Lelaki)**

 **Title:**

TROIS HOMMES

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Pairing:**

 **CHANBAEK and others**

 **Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol as Chan Park

Kim Jongin as Kai Alexander

Oh Sehun as Ozanumi Sehun

Zhang Yixing as Zhang Lay

And other EXO member

 **Genre:**

Adventure, Romance

 **Rate:**

Teenager (T) menjurus Mature (M)

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and SM. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is ORIGINALLY from my OWN mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Alternate Universe, Unbeta-ed.

 **READ ON YOUR OWN CONSENT! THANK YOU~**

 **.**

 **Elixir Edlar Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TROIS HOMME©2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah ruangan dengan meja bundar yang cukup luas untuk kapasitas delapan orang terlihat lengang. Pencahayaan yang tersedia hanyalah sebuah lampu tabung berbentuk lingkaran yang menggantung persis di atas meja tersebut. Perbandingan antara lampu dengan meja kira-kira satu banding lima. Seketika pintu ruangan terbuka dari luar dan bermunculan segerombolan lelaki berjumpsuit hitam dengan berbagai atribut yang terjahit di sekitar dada, bahu, dan lengan atas. Satu per satu dari mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang tersedia. Terhitung tujuh orang telah menempati kursinya masing-masing, bersiap mendengarkan instruksi dari layar virtual berada di tengah-tengah meja.

Belum sampai sepuluh detik, sebuah sosok hologram dengan jubah dan penutup kepala muncul menghadap ketujuh lelaki di dalam ruangan itu. Wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng khas anonymous. Terdengar jelas bahwa suaranya sengaja diubah menjadi suara chipmunk yang melengking supaya identitasnya tidak diketahui.

"Black Hawk, ada misi baru untukmu," ucap sosok itu sambil menunjuk ke arah lelaki kurus ber-eyeliner tebal terlihat kurang antusias dalam menanggapi. Buktinya ia hanya mengangguk-angguk seraya mencebikkan bibir tipisnya.

Berbeda dengan si lelaki eyeliner, keenam lelaki yang lain memasang mata dan telinganya baik-baik. Dengan penuh perhatian keenamnya menunggu anonymous hologram itu berbicara lagi dengan suara chipmunk-nya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tak akan mengulanginya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXORDIUM S.A.C**

Exordium S.A.C. Sebuah organisasi rahasia yang melatih dan menyediakan agen-agen handal untuk melakukan berbagai misi perdamaian dunia. Bergerak dalam pemberantasan jaringan kemafiaan internasional, kejahatan luar biasa, dan kriminalitas tingkat tinggi. Markas utamanya terletak di sebuah area pegunungan dengan akses terbatas untuk orang awam di salah satu negara yang berada di wilayah Eropa Utara.

Organisasi ini berdiri sejak sebelum perang dunia pertama, kira-kira pada tahun 1887. Pada awalnya organisasi ini dibentuk sebagai persiapan menghadapi perang dunia pertama, dan menyediakan agen rahasia netral yang bisa disewa oleh negara manapun di benua Eropa yang membutuhkan. Setelah perang dunia pertama usai, mulailah bermunculan organisasi serupa yang justru semakin mempersulit keadaan. Hal ini juga menjadi pemicu terjadinya perang dunia kedua yang menelan banyak korban jiwa serta kerugian material. Akhirnya Exordium mengubah haluannya sebagai organisasi pionir yang bergerak secara rahasia di garda depan untuk mewujudkan perdamaian dunia.

Anggota Exordium direkrut dari seluruh negara di seluruh penjuru dunia. Mereka yang memenuhi kualifikasi fisik dan intelegensi mumpuni akan dilatih dan dibentuk menjadi agen handal yang dapat melakukan berbagai misi; dari misi sederhana hingga yang menjadikan nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Seluruh anggota Exordium terbagi-bagi menjadi ribuan tim. Satu timnya berisikan delapan orang dengan satu orang sebagai pemimpin atau team leader. Salah satunya adalah tim Clover, beranggotakan Byun Baekhyun (B), Chan Park (Chan), Xi Luhan (Lulu), Kai Alexander (Kai), Kim Minseok (Xiu), Zhang Lay (Lay), Ozanumi Sehun (Oz), terakhir Kim Jongdae (Chen), sebagai pemimpinnya.

Dari delapan orang tersebut, terbagi lagi menjadi empat tim inti yang masing-masing berisikan dua orang. Keempat tim inti itu antara lain:

 **Agen internal** yang beranggotakan Chan dan Chen;

 **Agen eksternal-insiders** yang beranggotakan Luhan dan Kai;

 **Agen eksternal-outsiders** yang beranggotakan Baekhyun dan Sehun;

 **Agen spesial** yang beranggotakan Xiu dan Lay.

Sesuai dengan namanya, agen internal merupakan agen yang bekerja di markas utama dan tidak melakukan tugas di lapangan seperti ketiga agen yang lain. Tugas agen internal adalah untuk memantau kelancaran misi ketiga agen lainnya, memandu dan memantau kinerja agen, serta memberikan pertolongan pertama apabila terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Termasuk kondisi darurat yang menyebabkan dibatalkannya sebuah misi.

Agen eksternal yang terbagi dua yaitu agen insiders dan agen outsiders. Agen eksternal, baik insiders maupun outsider merupakan agen yang sebagian besar waktu kerjanya dihabiskan di luar markas (lapangan).

Agen eksternal insiders adalah agen yang berfungsi sebagai penyusup atau mata-mata yang berhubungan langsung dengan target, berkenalan, berbicara, menjadi kolega, atau bahkan kekasih dari target misi mereka. Agen insiders biasanya melakukan satu misi di satu negara kemudian berpindah di negara lain yang berbeda benua; dan selalu berganti identitas di setiap misinya.

Sedangkan agen eksternal outsiders adalah agen yang berfungsi sebagai penyusup terselubung yang tidak boleh ketahuan identitasnya sama sekali, dikarenakan misi yang mereka emban begitu berat dan berbahaya. Karena jika sampai ketahuan, bisa dipastikan mereka hanya tinggal nama. Biasanya mereka menetap di satu benua saja tetapi berpindah-pindah negara. Selain itu agen outsiders memiliki inisial nama dan identitas aslinya sangat dirahasiakan. Termasuk latar belakang keluarga dan asal negara.

Agen terakhir adalah agen spesial. Dinamakan agen spesial karena di antara ketiga agen yang lain, misinyalah yang paling spesial; khusus untuk melakukan penghilangan nyawa terhadap penjahat yang melakukan kejahatan dan kriminalitas luar biasa. Termasuk para penyusup, mafia, gangster, beserta para agen ganda yang melakukan pengkhianatan terhadap organisasi. Agen spesial bisa menetap di satu negara atau berpindah ke negara lain tergantung target misi mereka berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"B, kau baik-baik saja?," lelaki berkulit pucat bersurai cokelat senada dengan manik matanya bertanya pada Baekhyun yang tidak bereaksi apapun setelah misinya selesai diperdengarkan.

"Ssst..," lelaki lain bermanik rusa melotot; memberi isyarat dengan matanya 'sebaiknya-kau-diam-jika-masih-betah-hidup' kepada lelaki pucat itu; dan dijawab dengan tatapan protes 'memangnya-aku-melakukan-apa?' dari si pucat.

Sementara itu lelaki tan di seberangnya malah cekikikan tidak jelas menyaksikan perhelatan kedua lelaki di depannya yang berdebat melalui tatapan mata.

"Erm, jika tidak ada yang dibahas lagi...sebaiknya aku pergi," seru seorang yang paling pendek di antara mereka untuk pamit undur diri.

"Aku juga harus pergi, masih ada misi berdarah untuk minggu ini. Kurasa aku akan istirahat dulu," katanya sambil tersenyum menampilkan dua buah lesung pipi yang begitu manis. Siapa sangka kalau ia adalah salah satu _killing squad_ tim ini jika memiliki senyum semanis itu? Selesai berkata, kedua agen spesial itu pun berlalu, meninggalkan lima lelaki yang masih betah tinggal di kursinya masing-masing. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat sampai...

 _Brakkk!_

Sebuah gebrakan di atas meja membuat kelima lelaki yang tersisa di ruangan itu terlonjak saking kagetnya. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan langsung menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya. Takut jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Kim Jongdaeeeee sialaaaaan!" teriak si penggebrak meja. Semua orang terdiam, namun tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka tertawa keras.

"Haahahahahahaha!" si kulit tan terbahak, membuat lelaki ber-eyeliner mendelik tajam.

"Shut up you Jerk!" desisnya, menyebabkan lelaki tan tadi mendadak diam seraya menelan liurnya dengan susah payah.

"Chill out Baek, Chill out..." pemuda bermata rusa mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. Omong-omong ialah yang bernama Xi Luhan, panggil saja Lulu.

"Protes saja ke Bos kalau tidak terima. Marah-marah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," saran lelaki paling jangkung berambut keriting dengan gigi tidak beraturan yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak. Tumben sekali ia mau buka suara. Biasanya ia hanya akan diam saja jika terjadi beberapa kontroversi. Namun kali ini berbeda, ini soal Baekhyun. Kalau dengan yang lain, ia cuek-cuek saja.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tidak juga menyentak marah. Tanpa diduga ia malah beranjak dari kursinya lalu terburu-buru keluar ruangan. Keempat orang yang tersisa di dalam hanya saling berpandangan, melemparkan tatapan bingung satu sama lain.

"Mau kemana Baekhyun?" si kulit pucat bertanya kepada entah siapa.

"Tentu saja ke ruangan Bos. Memangnya kemana lagi?" jawab si mata rusa. Sehun si lelaki pucat, mengangguk mengerti. Sementara itu yang berkulit tan Kai tersenyum penuh arti seraya bangkit dari kursi, membuat seluruh atensi keempat lelaki yang lain tertuju padanya.

"Mau kemana Kai?" Sehun kepo, atau sebenarnya hanya basa-basi.

"Menyusul Baekhyun ke ruangan Bos. Sepertinya akan terjadi perang dunia ketiga hahaha," jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Dasar! Tidak ada kapok-kapoknya anak ini." Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala menangkap ekspresi jahil Kai. Ia tahu bahwa Kai pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak pernah menguntungkan bagi dirinya. Dalam sekejap mata Kai menghilang dari pandangan. Bisa dipastikan kalau bocah satu itu menuju ruangan bos mereka untuk membuntuti Baekhyun. Kai, kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan dimana tengah duduk seseorang berjubah hitam lengkap dengan tudung beserta sebuah topeng anonymous yang menutupi wajahnya; tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara berderak keras. Tanda pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, menampilkan si pelaku yang siap mendamprat penghuni ruangan itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Hai Baek, mau ngopi bersama?" katanya sambil menunjukkan segelas kopi dengan merk dagang STARDUCKS Coffee ke hadapan Baekhyun yang tengah kembang-kempis hidungnya menahan amarah.

"Pantatmu saja yang ngopi Jongdae!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk seseorang di hadapannya, murka.

"Oh tidak mau ya sudah. Penawaran tidak terjadi dua kali," serunya santai seolah sudah terbiasa menghadapi tingkah anak buahnya satu ini.

 _Cklek~_

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan hati-hati. Kai berjalan jinjit menuju Baekhyun. Langkahnya ia buat sehalus mungkin agar tidak ketahuan. Tepat di belakang Baekhyun ia bergeser ke samping dan melambaikan tangannya tanpa suara sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan-kedipkan mata kepada Jongdae, bosnya.

"Hai Kai, kapan kau masuk? Mau kopi?," tawarnya pada Kai tanpa memedulikan Baekhyun yang sudah mengepulkan asap dari kepalanya.

"Sialan. Jangan abaikan akuuuuuu!" ini suara Baekhyun yang menggelegar.

"Panggil aku Bos Baek! Jangan lupakan itu," ralatnya sambil melepas tudung dan topeng anonymous dari wajahnya sehingga tampaklah muka kotak dengan mata untanya.

"Bos, pantatmu saja! Yak, terima ini!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun melompat ke atas meja kerja dan langsung mencekik Jongdae yang meronta-ronta di kursinya sendiri. Baekhyun memang terkenal emosian dan brutal. Kai yang menyaksikan pemandangan anarkis di hadapannya hanya bisa tercengang; sampai akhirnya ia tersadar dan membantu melepaskan cekikan jemari lentik Baekhyun dari leher kurus Jongdae.

"Ackk..ackk..Baekkhh.. Ackk..am..pun..Baaekhh"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit adegan cekik-mencekik; sebenarnya bukan cekik-mencekik karena faktanya hanya satu orang yang mencekik; akhirnya Baekhyun dapat dijinakkan. Ia kini tengah duduk sambil menikmati segelas kopi yang ditawarkan Jongdae. Ingat, Baekhyun tidak menolak kopi dari Jongdae hanya saja ia tadi terlalu terbawa emosi. Selain itu kopi adalah minuman favorit sekaligus moodbooster baginya. Jadi mana bisa ia menolak.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi aku terbawa emosi," beginilah Baekhyun. Sifatnya memang mudah meledak tetapi mudah pula merasa bersalah.

"It's okay Baek. Setidaknya leherku tidak putus," sarkas Jongdae, tengah mengelus-elus lehernya yang kemerahan. Sebenarnya cekikan Baekhyun tidak sekeras kelihatannya, hanya saja kukunya yang panjang meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan di leher jenjang Jongdae.

"Baek, kau tadi hampir membunuhnya, kau tahu?" Kai ikut menimpali.

"Hmm, aku sudah minta maaf tadi. Jadi...bisa kita lupakan hal ini dan kembali pada misi?" sahut Baekhyun setenang mungkin—masih menikmati harumnya kopi di indera penciumannya.

"Oh iya ya? Kau kemari mau protes tentang misi, iya kan Baek?" lagi-lagi Kai ikut angkat bicara.

"Uh, ehm," jawab Baekhyun dengan sebuah deheman dan anggukan. Mulutnya masih sibuk menikmati kopi.

"Mau protes bagaimana Baek? Ini sudah perintah dari bos besar. Aku juga tidak bisa apa-apa lagi," ucap Jongdae dengan wajah memelas andalannya.

"Aku menolak! Apapun yang terjadi aku menolak," diletakkan gelas kopinya di meja lalu berjalan ke hadapan Jongdae, mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongdae; yang sedikit bergidik ngeri karena tatapan menyeramkan Baekhyun. Bahkan Kai pun ikut merinding melihat wajah Baekhyun, yang menurutnya jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada para _agen spesial_ yang memiliki misi berdarah.

"Aku berhak menolak. Misi ini tidak sesuai dengan kualifikasiku." Baekhyun mengambil sebuah map berisi lembaran file yang isinya adalah catatan misi beserta identitas dirinya; kemudian menyodorkannya kasar ke pangkuan Jongdae. Sungguh martabat dan wibawa Jongdae sebagai bos terinjak-injak.

 _Nama asli : Byun Baekhyun_

 _Inisial : Black Hawk_

 _Asal negara : Korea Selatan_

 _Tanggal lahir : 6 Mei_

 _Usia : 25 tahun_

 _Keahlian : Memecahkan sandi musuh yang paling rumit di TKP_

 _: Mencuri informasi rahasia: hack and crack di TKP_

 _: Melakukan penyusupan dan mengumpulkan data rahasia di TKP_

 _: Melarikan diri dari musuh dalam keadaan terdesak_

 _: Penyamaran super dengan 56 wajah selama karirnya_

 _: Penembak jitu (sniper) dengan akurasi 98%_

 _IQ : 188_

 _Bahasa : Inggris, Jepang, Korea, Mandarin, Italia, Perancis, Jerman_

 _Tinggi Badan : 174cm_

 _Berat Badan : 60 kg_

 _Martial Art : Taekwondo sabuk hitam dan Wing Chun tingkat mahir_

 _: Thai Boxing tingkat mahir_

 _: Petarung jalanan ketika masih bersekolah_

 _Orientasi sex : Tidak tersedia_

 _Status : Secret Agent Grade-A (Advanced)_

 _Jenis : Agen Eksternal Outsider_

 _Catatan karir : 5 tahun misi pertahanan dengan 10 misi besar, 55 misi sedang_

 _: 102 misi kecil. Tingkat kegagalan misi: 0,02%. 99,98% berhasil._

 _: Agen terbaik di team Clover selama lima tahun berturut-turut_

 _: Anggota Dewan Kehormatan bersama Chan dan Chen_

 _Anti-Misi : Anti terhadap misi eksternal insiders akibat sifatnya yang temperamental_

"Baca baik-baik profilku Jongdae! Baca! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan misi insider karena aku ini seorang outsider!" sentak Baekhyun, tiba-tiba kembali emosi.

"I-iya Baek, aku sedang baca kok.." lirih Jongdae.

Sementara itu Kai mengambil lembaran catatan misi dan membacanya. Meskipun di ruang rapat tadi sudah diperdengarkan dengan gamblang apa saja misi yang harus diampu oleh Baekhyun.

 **Mission's Letter:**

Dear Black Hawk, we're going to kindly inform you about your new mission.

 _(Elang Hitam yang terhormat, kami akan menginformasikan misi baru anda)_

Mission's name: The Red Rose's Thorn's Throne

 _(Nama misi : Duri mawar merah sang putera mahkota)_

Mission's type : Personal

 _(Jenis misi : Perorangan)_

Danger Level : High risk

 _(Level bahaya : Risiko Tinggi)_

Duration : 8 months

 _(Lama misi : 8 bulan)_

Location : Italy

 _(Lokasi : Italia)_

Worktype : Direct Involved

 _(Cara Kerja : Terlibat langsung)_

Description : Being a Mistress of an Heir of Sport Utility Vehicle's Enterprise

 _(Deskripsi : Menjadi gundik dari pewaris perusahaan mobil sport)_

ACCOMPLISHED : An Island as award

 _(Berhasil : Sebuah pulau sebagai hadiah)_

FAILED : Losing career trackrecords which have been gathered before

 _(Gagal : Kehilangan catatan riwayat karir yang telah dikumpulkan)_

.

Kai membaca bagian demi bagian isi surat dengan seksama. Ketika matanya sampai di bagian deskripsi kerja ia terkekeh geli mengingat ekspresi Baekhyun di ruang rapat pada saat misi tersebut diperdengarkan dengan suara chipmunk Jongdae.

" _Black Hawk~ sesuai dengan misimu~ kau ditugaskan sebagai lelaki penghibur dari seorang pewaris perusahaan mobil sport di Italia~~"_ begitu kata suara chipmunk di ruang rapat tadi. Namun begitu melihat tulisan di baris bawah catatan misi tersebut, mata Kai berubah nyalang.

"Shit! Kehilangan catatan riwayat karir yang telah dikumpulkan? Ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Ah, apa-apaan misi ini?" Kai geram sendiri. Selama ia menjadi agen insiders yang pernah memadu kasih dengan banyak pria dan wanita, dirinya tidak pernah mendapat _punishment_ seberat milik Baekhyun jika sampai gagal dalam melakukan misinya.

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku melewatkan bagian itu. Yang benar saja kalau sampai kehilangan catatan karir!" Jongdae mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi keras, tidak terima dengan hukuman yang harus Baekhyun terima jika ia gagal.

"That's it Jongdae! That's it! Apa gunanya aku berusaha menjadi agen terbaik sepanjang lima tahun ini kalau akhirnya berakhir sebagai tukang bersih-bersih bunker?" Baekhyun kelihatannya sangat frustrasi karena masalah ini.

"Bos besar bagaimana sih? Kenapa dia harus memberikan misi ini kepada Baekhyun?" gerutu Jongdae, merasa iba kepada sahabat satu negaranya tersebut.

"Kalau aku atau Luhan yang mendapatkan misi ini sih masih bisa dimaklumi karena kami memang agen insiders, tapi Baekhyun? Bahkan dia masih virgin sampai detik ini. Bahkan orientasi seksualnya pun masih dipertanyakan," Kai mengutarakan beberapa fakta terselubung tentang Baekhyun. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak mengamuk, sebagai gantinya ia hanya membuang napas kasar dan melingkupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku merasa...tidak ada bedanya dengan lelaki jalang yang menjajakan tubuhnya di jalanan. Bahkan sebelum misi ini dimulai..." lirih Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau merasa menjadi lelaki bahkan jalang sebelum misi dimulai, lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan dan Kai yang telah berulang kali menyelesaikan puluhan misi? Biangnya jalang, begitu?" ini Jongdae yang bicara. Jujur sekali atau menusuk hati ya?

"Tidak usah diperjelas begitu Bos. Aku dan Luhan melakukannya demi organisasi ini juga. Selain itu—untuk kesenangan kami pribadi sih sebetulnya hehehe," kekeh Kai santai.

"Sudahlah teman-teman. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku rasa aku akan mengundurkan diri saja," selesai berkata begitu Baekhyun berjalan gontai keluar ruangan. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang berat baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Trois Homme©2016**

 **.**

 **TBC or END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW?**

 **Yang panjang ya kalau review hahaha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:**

Sebenarnya ide tentang agen-agen rahasia ini udah mengendap lama di otak. Cuma tadinya bingung mau bikin cast-nya siapa. Tadinya mau bikin cast VMIN, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ane casting lagi dan muncullah pairing CHANBAEK woahahahaha! ALL HAIL CHANBAEK!

Tapi tenang aja, ide cerita yang VMIN beda kok sama yang ini. Meskipun temanya sama-sama tentang agen rahasia. Jadi yang ini masih original dan beda yang VMIN *kelak*.

.

 **Promosi:**

Bagi yang suka BTS Kookmin, Jikook, or Vmin, or Uke!Jimin...bisa baca FF aku yang lain. Judulnya Dead Leaves dan Aller Seulement.

Dead Leaves itu ceritanya agak berat dan ada konten supranaturalnya, jadi bacanya kalau senggang aja.

Aller Seulement itu drama-humor tapi kayaknya humornya gagal dan ceritanya ringan.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**TROIS HOMMES**

 **(Tiga Lelaki)**

 **Title:**

TROIS HOMMES

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Pairing:**

 **CHANBAEK and others**

 **Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol as Chan Park

Kim Jongin as Kai Alexander

Kim Jongdae as Kim Jongdae

Oh Sehun as Ozanumi Sehun

Zhang Yixing as Zhang Lay

And other EXO member

 **Genre:**

Adventure, Romance

 **Rate:**

Teenager (T) menjurus Mature (M)

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and SM. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **ORIGINALLY** from my **OWN** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Alternate Universe, Unbeta-ed.

Out Of Character (OOC)

 **Read On Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **Elixir Edlar Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Trois Homme©2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya disinilah Baekhyun, berdiri di hadapan seseorang berperawakan khas Eropa yang tinggi menjulang. Baekhyun sempat heran apakah pria tua yang berada di depannya ini usianya benar-benar delapan puluh tahun atau malah empat puluh tahun. Ia benar-benar terlihat jauh lebih muda di mata Baekhyun. Untuk saat ini ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan berspekulasi macam-macam. Otaknya sudah diperas begitu keras ketika harus memutuskan untuk menerima atau mundur dari misi ini. Terima kasih kepada Park Chan, rekan sesama agen yang telah membantu dalam memecahkan kebuntuan pikirannya sehingga ia dapat terus maju dan menerima misi yang harus dipikulnya sekarang.

"Jadi...siapa namamu gadis tomboy?"

"Ehm!" Baekhyun sengaja berdehem keras, memperdengarkan suara laki-lakinya yang menggelegar sebelum menjawab, "Namaku Black Hawk dan aku seorang pria."

Lelaki tua di hadapannya mengangguk kecil sebelum kembali berbicara. _"I see but—no need to use incognito here. Just tell me your real ones, please?"_

Baekhyun terkesima. Tak pernah disangka sebelumnya bahwa lelaki tua yang notabene millionaire ini bisa sesopan itu kepada 'pembantunya' atau 'calon pembantunya' tepatnya. Bahkan ia menyampaikan kalimat dengan kata 'please'. Sulit dipercaya.

Baekhyun tampak ragu untuk menyebutkan nama aslinya. Sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan suara, lelaki tua itu tersenyum bijak lalu kembali berujar, _"No need to worry, i'd already know you Mr. Byun."_

Baekhyun terkesiap namun segera menguasai diri. Ia yakin bahwa orang di hadapannya ini bukan orang sembarangan. Apakah lelaki tua ini ada hubungannya dengan Exordium? Apa dia mantan bos besar Exordium? Batinnya menerka.

"Very well Mr. Byun. Kau pasti telah menduganya, aku adalah mantan pemimpin utama Exordium," Baekhyun terperanjat. Sial, lelaki tua ini pasti punya kemampuan membaca pikiran, benaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebulan sebelumnya**

 _Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Jongdae dengan langkah gontai. Sesekali ia menghela napasnya pelan dan mendesah kecil, meratapi nasibnya yang sangat tidak menguntungkan. Di tengah perjalanan menuju bunkernya ia berpapasan dengan rekan sesama agennya, Park Chan; namun ia sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan siapapun saat ini._

 _Grep!_

 _Sebuah tangan besar mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun tidak terlalu erat. "Baek, ikut aku." Baekhyun bergeming namun ia menurut saja ketika lelaki jangkung itu menariknya menuju lift._

 _Park Chan, dua puluh lima tahun, merupakan anggota pertama yang direkrut masuk ke tim Clover. Sifatnya yang kelewat tertutup dan misterius membuat orang-orang malas berdekatan dengannya. Belum lagi penampilannya yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak representatif untuk ukuran seorang agen rahasia—yang biasanya berwajah menawan bak James Bond di film-film._

 _Penampilan Park Chan sungguh jauh dari kata menarik, rambutnya kusut keriting berwarna cokelat pudar, irisnya berwarna almond, pipinya berbintik-bintik cokelat, tubuh jangkung yang agak membungkuk, beserta deretan gigi serinya yang tersusun tidak beraturan. (A/n. Pernah nonton sinetron Udin Pe-Ak? Kayak gitulah kurang lebihnya)_

 _Park Chan, sesuai dengan nama marganya berasal dari Korea. Namun semua anggota tim tidak ada yang tahu persis apakah ia berasal dari Korea Utara atau Korea Selatan. Baekhyun menduga ia adalah orang Korea Utara dari kepribadiannya yang tertutup dan misterius. Ia masih ingat betul ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, Baekhyun datang sambil menawarkan kopi kepada sosok jangkung berambut keriting yang menyendiri di ujung koridor._

' _Hey, mau kopi?' tawar Baekhyun ramah. Baekhyun memang ramah kepada semua orang ketika pertama kali berkenalan. Tentu saja karena mereka semua belum mengetahui sifat sumbu pendeknya._

 _Park Chan, yang ditawari kopi hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan waspada seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah musuh yang sedang berusaha meracuninya._

 _Baekhyun langsung memahami situasi lalu tersenyum manis, "Tenang saja, kopi ini aman. Bebas sianida ataupun bubuk arsenik," setelah berkata begitu, barulah Park Chan mau menerima kopi dari Baekhyun dan dari situlah awal mula perkenalan mereka._

" _Aku Byun Baekhyun—uhm, itu nama asliku, dan kau?"_

" _Chan. Park Chan," jawabnya tanpa ekspresi dengan suara bass-nya. Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya ia mau menjawab Baekhyun sudah senang. Baekhyun memang seperti itu, suka mendekati orang yang terkesan sulit didekati dan tertutup. Adalah sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri jika ia dapat menjalin persahabatan dengan orang-orang yang antisosial macam Park Chan. Menurutnya tipe orang seperti itu lebih dapat diandalkan dan juga setia kawan; lagi pula Baekhyun juga tidak terlalu mementingkan penampilan seseorang. Penampilan itu menipu, katanya._

 _._

 _Chan membawa Baekhyun menuju kamarnya, membimbingnya masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di atas di tempat tidurnya. Para agen rahasia memang memiliki kamar terpisah satu sama lain, untuk menjaga privasi katanya. Kamar Chan berada satu lantai di atas kamar tujuh rekannya yang lain. Baekhyun pernah bertanya mengapa kamar Chan terpisah di atas dan jawaban Chan adalah karena ia adalah orang pertama yang direkrut menjadi anggota tim Clover sehingga bebas memilih bangsal sesukanya. Itu cukup masuk akal, pikir Baekhyun._

 _Chan tampak sibuk dengan sebuah layar datar komputer di meja kerjanya. Sesekali ia mengetik begitu cepat namun sesaat kemudian mengetik sangat sangat hati-hati seolah sedang memasukkan kode rahasia yang tidak boleh sampai terjadi kesalahan meski hanya satu karakter._

" _Baek, kemarilah," Park Chan memberi isyarat dengan lambaian tangannya agar Baekhyun mendekat dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia di samping kursinya sendiri. Sejak kapan ada dua kursi omong-omong? Pikir Baekhyun._

 _Begitu ia mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi, dapat dilihatnya deretan angka dan huruf yang benar-benar asing di matanya. Bukannya apa-apa, Baekhyun adalah salah satu agen yang begitu piawai dalam memecahkan berbagai kode-sandi rahasia paling rumit sekalipun; hanya saja kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Belum pernah Baekhyun melihat rangkaian huruf dan angka yang seperti itu. Tidak sekalipun sepanjang karirnya sebagai agen rahasia terbaik timnya. Saat ini ia jadi berpikir bahwa kekuatan agen internal benar-benar terletak pada kemampuan intelegensi mereka yang jauh di atas luar biasa. Dan Baekhyun menyadari bahwa, Park Chan, si introvert misterius ini berada di level yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Jauh di atasnya untuk urusan hack and crack, tentunya._

" _Chan—ini kan..." Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu deretan angka yang ia rasa tidak asing baginya._

" _Benar Baek, sepertinya ada orang yang berniat menjebakmu, kurasa dari orang dalam," asumsinya seraya terus mengutak-atik beberapa kode-kode dan bahasa pemrograman di komputernya. Beberapa ketikan cepat, beberapa kali klik, dan enter. Lalu muncullah sebuah potret wajah seseorang._

" _Chan, siapa orang ini? Apa mungkin dia target misiku yang disebut sebagai The Red Rose's Thorn's Throne itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah potret wajah yang tampak di layar komputer Park Chan. Seorang kaukasian bermata besar dengan iris biru laut, rambut blonde, hidung tinggi, dengan bibir bawah yang lebih tebal dari atasnya. Tiga kata yang paling tepat mewakili foto tersebut, luar biasa tampan. Baekhyun bahkan sampai ternganga lebar memandangi ketampanan seseorang hanya dari fotonya saja. Terpesona eoh?_

" _Namanya Richard Carl-25 tahun, seperti yang kautahu—pewaris kerajaan otomotif supercar buatan Italia macam Bugatti, Ferrari, dan Maserati. Tapi jangan heran kalau namanya tidak akan pernah bisa ditemukan dalam deretan orang kaya di majalah Forbes"_

" _Aku mengerti, para penguasa dan pemegang kendali kerajaan industri yang 'asli' memang lebih suka berada di balik layar. Popularitas hanya akan membawa kejatuhan bagi mereka. Bukan begitu Chan?"_

" _Ya kurasa—menurutmu apa orang ini tampan Baek?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Bagaimana bisa di saat seperti ini seorang Park Chan bertanya hal seperti itu kepadanya. Aneh sekali pikirnya._

" _Oh, uhm...Yeah kurasa—" Baekhyun menjawab sekenanya, menirukan kalimat Park Chan sebelumnya. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia tampan? Mau adu ketampanan jelas kau kalah telak wahai Park Chan, batinnya._

" _Kira-kira kalau kau terpaksa melakukan misimu, apakah kau akan jatuh cinta padanya?" tanyanya lagi. Sejak kapan Park Chan menjadi cerewet begitu? Baekhyun sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan makhluk aneh di sebelahnya ini. Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab, ia berpikir sejenak dan mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedatar papan setrika._

" _Kalau kau jadi aku, apakah kau akan jatuh cinta?" nice critical hit Baekhyun-ah!_

" _Errr...sudahlah lupakan. Sampai dimana kita tadi?" Akhirnya Park Chan menyerah dan Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian tipis yang tentu saja tidak disadari oleh Park Chan. Ada-ada saja Park Chan ini, pikirnya._

" _Sampai nama Richard Carl yang tidak akan ditemukan di majalah Forbes kurasa?" Baekhyun memutar-mutar kursinya, telunjuk kanannya ia gigit di sela-sela bibirnya._

" _Baiklah, Richard Carl. Mari kita lihat apa saja yang bisa kita temukan di sini," Park Chan mulai sibuk mengetik dan memasukkan berbagai kode rumit yang tidak Baekhyun pahami. Ia hanya memperhatikan cara kerja rekannya yang tampak sangat cekatan dalam menembus enkripsi dan mencuri data-data krusial yang sejatinya tidak dapat diakses selain dari area dimana data tersebut disimpan._

" _Ketemuuu!" seru Park Chan girang, membuat Baekhyun terperanjat dari kursinya. Tak disangka makhluk super pendiam sepertinya bisa girang juga, lagi-lagi Baekhyun membatin._

" _Apanya yang ketemu?" Baekhyun penasaran. Diliriknya layar komputer Park Chan yang hanya menampilkan deretan kode-kode aneh seperti di awal tadi. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak mengerti sama sekali._

" _Misi aslimu Baek!" Park Chan setengah berteriak saking girangnya._

" _Misi asli?" Baekhyun hanya mengernyit bingung._

" _Iya misi asli Baek! Kau perlu tahu bahwa misi yang diberikan Jongdae barusan itu palsu. Ada pihak tertentu yang melakukan pembajakan terhadap misi aslimu dan menggantinya dengan misi ini. Kurasa ada pihak yang berniat melucuti identitas aslimu Baek. Parahnya, ini adalah perbuatan orang dalam sehingga sulit untuk melacaknya karena mereka juga tahu keadaan internal Exordium. Aku yakin orang itu pasti sudah melakukan tindakan antisipatif untuk berjaga-jaga jika hal ini sampai bocor," jelas Park Chan panjang lebar._

" _Ada orang dalam yang berniat melucuti identitasku? Apa mungkin dia punya dendam pribadi atau hanya sekadar penyusup yang berperan sebagai agen ganda?"_

" _Entahlah Baek, bisa jadi keduanya. Kau harus berhati-hati mulai saat ini," Park Chan menatap netra rekannya lekat-lekat. Sedangkan Baekhyun memutar kelereng matanya kesana-kemari, berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi pada dirinya sendiri._

" _Baiklah, terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu Chan. Ehm, omong-omong bisakah aku melihat misiku yang asli?" Baekhyun menunjuk ke layar komputer Park Chan, matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia penasaran setengah mati untuk mengetahui misinya sebenarnya._

" _Oh itu—sudah kukirimkan pada Jongdae barusan. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan menghubungimu. Tenang saja," jawabnya santai seolah tidak peduli akan tatapan rekan agennya yang sudah seperti anak anjing kelaparan—puppy eyes maksudnya._

" _Yah...kenapa mesti dikirim ke Jongdae dahulu sih? Apa aku tidak boleh membacanya di sini saja?"_

" _Ehm, maafkan aku Baek. Tapi kita harus menaati prosedur pemberian misi secara resmi. Kalau kau melihatnya di sini artinya kita melakukan tindakan ilegal dan itu melanggar peraturan, kau tahu?"_

" _Ya,ya, ya terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Tuan Taat Aturan."_

 _Benar saja, belum sampai satu menit sebuah pesan terdengar dari earpiece yang terpasang di telinganya. Pesan dari Jongdae, persis seperti dugaan Park Chan sebelumnya._

" _Dari Jongdae?" Park Chan bertanya tanpa suara, Baekhyun mengangguk dan menggumam sebagai jawabannya—tengah sibuk mendengarkan instruksi Jongdae dari balik earpiece-nya._

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku ke sana sekarang," jawaban Baekhyun untuk Jongdae. "Chan, aku akan ke ruangan Bos sekarang. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Baekhyun._

" _Tidak Baek, terima kasih. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan," sorot matanya menunjukkan penyesalan karena terpaksa menolak ajakan Baekhyun._

" _Ya ampun Park Chan! Kau masih punya banyak tanggungan tapi kau malah membantuku mencarikan jalan keluar untuk kebuntuan masalahku. Kau benar-benar—Ah, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Apakah berlebihan jika aku menyebutmu pahlawan?"_

" _Uhm, entahlah Baek hehe," kekehnya kecil. Unbelivable! Selama lima tahun bersama, baru kali ini Baekhyun melihatnya terkekeh seperti itu. Benar-benar luar biasa._

 _Grep!_

" _My bestfriend Park Chaaaaaan, Lemme hug you then~" tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun seenaknya saja menarik leher yang lebih tinggi dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan—yang posenya sedikit aneh—kedua lengan Baekhyun melingkar di leher Park Chan, persis seperti sepasang kekasih yang siap berpagutan. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya terkekeh canggung. Tidak biasa mendapatkan skinship seintim itu dari orang lain selama hidupnya. Benarkah?_

" _Kau tahu Park Chan? Kau yang terbaik! Aku pergi dulu ya. Bye~"_

" _B-bye B-Baek.." Jawabnya tergagap, alih-alih berkata 'Bye Baek' pengucapannya malah lebih terdengar seperti kata 'Bebek'. Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu jauh beda sih._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Di ruangan Bos...**_

 _Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan Jongdae dan mendapati dua orang yang masih belum move on semenjak Baekhyun pergi dari tempat ini hingga ia kembali lagi ke sini. Ini tentang Jongdae dan Kai._

" _Hai Baek, mau kopi?" Jongdae menyodorkan segelas karton kopi bermerk Starducks ke hadapan Baekhyun, de javu. Tetapi bedanya—_

" _Tentu, terima kasih Jongdae," jawabnya semanis mungkin, bahkan ia sempat memainkan kedua alisnya untuk menggoda Jongdae. Furious Baekhyun no more. Ini artinya pertanda baik bagi Jongdae—juga Kai._

" _Wow, kurasa mendung di atas kepalamu sudah hilang Baek!" seru si kulit Tan sambil bersiul-siul._

" _Yeah, bad day is gone already Kai," jawabnya dengan senyuman, "Slruuuup...kopi ini jadi terasa lebih nikmat. Hmm, caramel macchiato memang yang terbaik."_

 _Kai tampak melirik Jongdae sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, lagi-lagi menahan tawa. Sorot matanya benar-benar mencurigakan. Sedangkan Jongdae mendelik sekilas, memperingatkan Kai untuk mengkondisikan keadaan._

" _Baek, seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya di telepon. Kau mendapat misi pengganti. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Park Chan padaku," Jongdae mengambil selembar file dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun._

' _Aku tahu kok, kan sedari tadi aku bersamanya,' batin Baekhyun._

" _Oh, okay tentu saja Jongdae. Aku sangat berterima ka—"_

" _Jangan senang dulu Baek! Baca dulu saja," sela Jongdae memperingatkan Baekhyun agar tidak terlarut dalam kesenangan. Kai yang berada di antara Jongdae dan Baekhyun mulai terkikik sendiri, ditutupi mulutnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menahan suara tawanya. Tapi tetap saja, walaupun sudah ditutupi dengan tangan suara khas kikikan seorang agen eksternal insider satu itu masih terdengar menjengkekan—bagi Baekhyun._

" _Kikikikik...kikikikik...kikikikik.."_

" _Berhenti terkikik!" sentak Baekhyun galak._

" _Huahahahaaaa!" akhirnya meledak juga tawanya._

" _Jangan tertawa!" bentak Baekhyun diiringi sebuah pelototan mengerikan. Kai pun sontak mengatupkan mulutnya sambil menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Lagi-lagi begitu._

" _Kai! Ssstttt!" kali ini Jongdae yang memeloti Kai, jari telunjuknya ia tempelkan ke mulutnya sendiri. Kai mengangguk dan menunjukkan wajah memelas. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya memutar matanya malas._

 _Baekhyun mulai membaca satu demi satu tulisan yang tercetak di lembaran file yang berisi misi terbarunya. Ekspresinya mulanya tenang, namun ketika sampai ke bagian deskripsi kerja, mendadak mata sipitnya melebar sempurna._

" _What? Yang benar saja?! Kau memintaku untuk menjadi seorang pengasuh kakek-kakek?" Baekhyun menunjuk Jongdae lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajahnya sendiri, tidak percaya dengan misi yang baru saja dibacanya._

" _Sorry B, tapi kau tak punya pilihan lain," sahut Jongdae prihatin._

" _Eum, kurasa menjadi lelaki penghibur pewaris muda kerjaan otomotif jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi pengasuh seorang kakek jompo," Kai memanas-manasi Baekhyun._

" _Well, itu menurutmu. Kurasa menjadi caretaker tidak buruk juga. As long as there's no sexual activity included...i'll be very very fine!" ujar Baekhyun santai, sungguh di luar dugaan._

" _Well, Byun Baekhyun dan orientasi seksualnya~," seringai Kai yang hanya direspon dengan kibasan malas jemari lentik Baekhyun, persis seperti sedang mengusir lalat dari makanan._

" _Baek, aku jadi khawatir padamu," Jongdae meremas pundak kanan Baekhyun, "Ini adalah misi pertamamu sebagai insider. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku, kau harus mengasuh seorang jompo yang mungkin saja sudah pipis dan buang kotoran di tempat tidur. Kau ini kan orangnya temperamental dan tidak sabaran pula. Bagaimana caranya kau menyelesaikan misi ini Baek?" cerocos Jongdae panjang lebar._

" _That's it Baek! That's it!" Kai menirukan kata-kata Baekhyun, mengejek terselubung. De javu again huh?_

 _Baekhyun terdiam lalu menelan ludahnya kasar. Matanya melirik ke kiri atas, membayangkan sesuatu. Jongdae dan Kai saling berpandangan dan berbicara dengan bahasa tubuh mereka masing-masing._

" _Hoeeek...!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuat gestur ingin muntah. Kedua rekan agennya segera menghampiri Baekhyun, khawatir rupanya._

" _Baik kau baik-baik saja?" ini Jongdae yang berbicara. Baekhyun masih menutup mulutnya seraya menggeleng pelan._

" _Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Baekhyun! Kutahu apa yang kau pikirkan! Kau pasti baru saja membayangkan melakukan blowjob kepada seorang kakek jompo kan? Astaga! Astaga! Respon muntahmu itu namanya GAG-reflect akibat melakukan blow—"_

 _Pletak!_

 _Jitakan dari kepalan jemari lentik Baekhyun mendarat manis di jidat Kai._

" _Ouchhh! Jidat bangsatku yang berharga!"_

" _Kai, kupikir kau perlu menginstall ulang seluruh program yang ada di otakmu karena semuanya telah terkontaminasi virus mesum sekelas trojan! Oh tidak—sepertinya otakmu itu bahkan sudah mengalami bad sector dimana-mana. Solusinya adalah ganti Hard Drive! Ganti otakmu atau buang saja sekalian! Biar seperti Frank Einstein!" cecar Baekhyun murka._

" _Frankenstein Baek, bukan Frank Einstein," ralat Jongdae._

" _Arrrghh, apapun itu namanya. Aku pergi!"_

 _BLAM!_

 _Pintu dibanting kasar oleh Baekhyun meninggalkan dua orang lelaki yang sama-sama mengelus-elus dada kirinya, kaget sekali sepertinya._

" _Kau sih Kai, sudah tahu dia orangnya emosian. Kenapa malah digoda terus?"_

" _Aku tidak menggoda kok. Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang terlintas di dalam pikiranku," dalih Kai dengan wajah tanpa dosanya._

 _Seketika ekspresi Jongdae berubah menjadi -_-._

" _Dasar mesum!"_

 **.**

 **Trois Homme©2016**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki muda tengah mengisap cerutu Gurkha Black Dragon—cerutu termahal di dunia dengan harga sekitar lima belas juta rupiah per batangnya—sambil berputar-putar di kursi kulit mewahnya. Diembuskannya asap cerutu dari bibirnya merahnya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan penawaranku?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Kami telah menyabotase misi internal Exordium untuk mengelabui Black Hawk. Tetapi—mereka sudah mengetahuinya Tuan," sahut seorang lelaki yang mengenakan seragam hitam-hitam serta penutup wajahseperti ninja pada lelaki itu.

"Hmm, begitu rupanya. Jadi...dia sekarang tinggal di kediaman Ric Voltaire?"

"Betul Tuan, mereka berhasil menemukan misi asli dari _masterlist_ Exordium."

"Apa ini perbuatan si Park sialan itu lagi?"

"Benar sekali Tuan. Dialah yang membantu Black Hawk untuk menemukan misi asli Exordium."

"Cih...selalu saja begitu. Dia selalu membantu tua bangka itu."

"Lalu...sekarang harus bagaimana Tuan?"

"Tetap lakukan tugasmu sebagai orang dalam. Pastikan tidak ada yang mencurigaimu. Aku akan menginstruksikan perintah melalui kriptograf hieroglif khusus untukmu."

"Baik Tuan. Apa sekarang saya boleh pergi?"

"Ya tentu saja. Pergilah dan lakukan tugasmu dengan baik."

"Siap Tuan, anda bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada saya."

Sepeninggal anak buahnya tersebut, lelaki bercerutu itu membuka sebuah laci di mejanya dengan sensor sidik jari. Sekejap kemudian muncullah beberapa file yang tersimpan rapi di dalam map hitam berjudul _'top secrets'._ Ia menyeringai dan mulai membuka map itu perlahan-lahan. Dilihatnya sebuah file tua bertanggal 7 Juli 1977 dan mulai membaca judulnya.

" _Well, human's body experimental, human's brain exploration, clonning of human being, brain-hacking, cyborg-making projects...They were all illegal. So, scientifically made creature like me.. is not really a human, right? Hahahaha."_

Ia bangkit dari kursi kulit mewahnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kaca raksasa yang berbentuk bundar dengan ornamen jam klasik sebagai hiasannya.

"Tua bangka itu bagaikan Dr. Victor Frankenstein yang sok bereksperimen dengan tubuh manusia. Bodohnya malah menciptakan monster yang pada akhirnya menyerang pembuatnya sendiri bukan?" serunya bermonolog. Diisapnya cerutu Gurkha Black Dragonnya lagi dan diembuskannya pelan.

"Jadi.. Jika Park Chan adalah tangan kanan si tua bangka itu. Maka biarkan aku yang ambil peran sebagai monsternya. Hahahahaha!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **I WANNA KNOW YOUR REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

"Kau tahu? Kau mungkin agen yang paling jauh dari kriteria tampan di tim kita. Tapi aku yakin, hatimu adalah hati paling tampan yang pernah ada di dunia!"


	3. Chapter 3

**TROIS HOMMES**

 **(Tiga Lelaki)**

 **Title:**

TROIS HOMMES

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Pairing:**

 **CHANBAEK and others**

 **Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol as Chan Park

Kim Jongin as Kai Alexander

Kim Jongdae as Kim Jongdae

Oh Sehun as Ozanumi Sehun

Zhang Yixing as Zhang Lay

Kim Minseok, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Suho, Kris Wu, Tao Huang

 **Genre:**

Adventure, Romance

 **Rate:**

Teenager (T) menjurus Mature (M)

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and SM. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **ORIGINALLY** from my **OWN** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Alternate Universe, Unbeta-ed.

Out Of Character (OOC)

 **Read On Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **Elixir Edlar Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Trois Homme©2016**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu sudah Baekhyun berada di kediaman Ric Voltaire. Selama seminggu itu pula Baekhyun hanya dibiarkan menganggur, tidak ada instruksi ataupun tugas yang harus ia kerjakan. Lama-lama ia pun bosan, sehingga ia akan pergi berkeliling mansion setinggi lima lantai itu dengan luas bangunan kira-kira seluas lapangan bola untuk mengatasi kebosanannya. Terlebih pekarangan mansion yang menyerupai hamparan lapangan golf daripada pekarangan sebuah 'rumah', karena luasnya yang memang luar biasa. Di sisi kiri mansion terdapat sebuah labirin raksasa yang sayangnya akses masuknya terkunci sehingga ia tidak bisa menjelajah dan tersesat di dalamnya.

' _Di dunia ini, tidak ada pintu yang terkunci. Tapi—main-mainnya besok-besok sajalah,'_ gumamnya dalam hati, sementara wajahnya menyembulkan seringaian tipis yang tidak kentara.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berjalan-jalan di sisi kanan mansion yang terdekorasi oleh berbagai macam jenis mawar. Mungkin Mr. Voltaire seorang pecinta mawar, pikir Baekhyun. Karena sejauh matanya memandang, yang ia tangkap hanyalah hamparan bunga berkelopak cantik nan berduri tersebut.

"Wow.. _Black Rose!"_ binar matanya nampak ketika mendapati spesies mawar langka yang biasanya ia lihat di laman internet saja selama ini.

Baekhyun berniat untuk menyentuh bunga tersebut, namun urung dan segera menarik tangannya kembali. "Peraturan agen rahasia nomor sebelas, jangan mudah terpesona oleh hal-hal yang menarik perhatian. Oke, bisa saja mawar ini adalah sejenis _mutant_ yang durinya bahkan lebih beracun dari bisa ular laut! Aku harus ekstra waspada di sini," ia memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Sepanjang perjalanan di sekitar mansion, ia banyak bertemu dengan 'orang-orang' Mr. Voltaire, baik pelayan, pengawal pribadi, _butler,_ juru masak, _housekeeper,_ maupun tukang kebun. Ia juga sudah berulang kali menyapa mereka, mengajak berkomunikasi, bahkan bertanya-tanya tentang Mr. Voltaire. Tapi entah kenapa, mereka semua selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika disinggung perihal majikannya tersebut. Sepertinya, semua orang sengaja menutup mulut untuk beberapa alasan, pikir Baekhyun. Ia tidak terlalu heran mengingat Mr. Voltaire merupakan mantan pimpinan organisasi agen rahasia sehingga sudah tentu beliau mempekerjakan orang-orang khusus yang memang setia dan dapat dipercaya—yang tidak akan seenaknya membuka mulut untuk orang-orang baru yang 'asing' bagi mereka.

Baekhyun masih asyik mengamati jajaran mawar cantik aneka warna di hadapannya ketika seseorang, yang ia ketahui sebagai _caretaker_ Mr. Voltaire, tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"Mr. Byun! Kau di sini rupanya, Mr. Voltaire mencarimu kemana-mana. Beliau pikir kau hilang atau diculik oleh seseorang dari mansion ini," katanya dengan napas masih terengah.

' _Memangnya aku anak kecil yang semudah itu hilang atau diculik orang? Yang benar saja,'_ gerutunya dalam hati. Namun di hadapan _caretaker_ tersebut, ia tersenyum lebar—yang tentunya palsu—dan berujar, _"Well,_ aku hanya merasa bosan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman, Kyungsoo," ucapnya dengan nada sesopan yang ia bisa pada Kyungsoo, _caretaker_ Mr. Voltaire.

"Oh, begitukah?" Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku masuk ke dalam untuk menemui Mr. Voltaire. Beliau sepertinya sudah menyiapkan tugas pertama untuk kau kerjakan," jelasnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang sebelum berbicara, "Ide bagus, karena aku sudah tak sabar untuk menyelesaikan tugas pertamaku itu," ujarnya dengan senyuman yang terbingkai di wajah tirusnya.

Keduanya pun berjalan menyusuri taman bunga dan masuk ke dalam mansion megah nan mewah tersebut. Hawa sejuk langsung menguar tepat ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki ke dalam mansion mantan orang nomor satu di Exordium itu. Setelahnya, ia bersama dengan Kyungsoo menuju lantai tiga, tempat dimana sang majikan mendiami ruang kerjanya.

Pintu diketuk dari luar oleh sang _caretaker._ Segera setelah mendapat sahutan 'masuk', dari dalam, mereka berdua pun beranjak masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Mr. Voltaire tersebut.

"Ah, Mr. Byun! Kau sudah datang rupanya. Silakan duduk dan mari minum teh dulu bersamaku," ajak Mr. Voltaire seraya menampilkan senyuman yang menawan.

Baekhyun tersenyum—sekadar formalitas—dan mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Mr. Voltaire, mengabaikan si _caretaker_ yang hanya berdiri saja di belakangnya. _"Thank you_ Mr. Voltaire, merupakan suatu kehormatan untukku bisa mendapat jamuan minum teh bersamamu," Baekhyun berusaha meniru gelagat yang sering Luhan lakukan ketika berbaur dengan 'orang-orang penting'.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu. Natural saja Mr. Byun," Mr. Voltaire menatap hazel gelap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Ah, Baekhyun lupa kalau orang tua di depannya ini punya kemampuan membaca pikiran, meski belum terbukti secara ilmiah sih.

Baekhyun menghela napas dalam lalu mengembuskannya dengan keras. Sepertinya percuma saja berakting di hadapan lelaki tua ini, pikirnya. "Eum, Mr. Voltaire, sejujurnya saya lebih suka kopi daripada teh jika anda tidak keberatan," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar seraya menampilkan _eyesmile_ -nya yang begitu manis. Kali ini senyumnya tanpa ditambah pemanis buatan rupanya.

"Oh, begitukah? Baiklah aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan kopi untukmu. Kopi apa yang kau mau Mr. Byun?" Mr. Voltaire mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk menyuruh pelayan membuatkan kopi untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkesima, tak disangkanya lelaki tua yang notabene majikan barunya ini tidak marah sama sekali ataupun menunjukkan gelagat tidak suka. Ia tetap kooperatif dan tenang. Mungkin karena ia sudah uzur, pikir Baekhyun.

"Biasanya aku akan membuatnya sendiri dengan sebuah _coffee-maker._ Tapi sepertinya—akan sangat merepotkan jika harus membawa seperangkat _coffee-maker_ beserta biji kopinya kemari. Kalau begitu, aku mau secangkir espresso saja tanpa ampas dan buih. Dan jangan tambahkan gula. Kalau bisa, tolong berikan gula kubus yang disajikan terpisah saja. Terima kasih sebelumnya," _Well,_ Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan karakter aslinya yang super cerewet dan banyak maunya itu.

Mr. Voltaire terkekeh pelan, suaranya terdengar begitu dalam, "Tak kusangka kau cerewet juga ternyata," ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eum, Tuan sendiri yang memintaku untuk tidak terlalu formal. Dan inilah tampilan diriku yang natural," ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri, sementara Mr. Voltaire menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mr. Voltaire—menurut pandangan Baekhyun, adalah seorang lelaki tua berusia delapan puluh tahun yang lebih terlihat seperti lelaki lima puluh tahunan dengan pesona kharismatik a la James Bond. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang; mungkin sekitar 186 cm, dengan bahu yang tegap, dan lengan kokoh yang masih tampak kekar meski usianya sudah tidak muda lagi. Surainya kini berwarna abu, mungkin saja semasa mudanya, lelaki tua ini bersurai blonde atau cokelat terang. Mr. Voltaire juga memelihara kumis dan jenggot yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sehingga tampak seperti aktor kawakan India—Amitabh Bachchan. Namun, satu hal yang dirasa ganjil oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki tua ini tampak tidak asing bagi Baekhyun. Seolah-olah mereka pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Entahlah, mungkin ini semacam _de javu,_ pikirnya.

"Permisi Mr. Byun, ini pesananmu. Secangkir espresso tanpa ampas dan buih, beserta gula kubus yang disajikan terpisah. Selamat menikmati~" seorang wanita paruh baya meletakkan baki minuman di atas meja sembari tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih Mrs—" Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya belum tahu nama pelayan wanita itu.

"Ailee—Mr. Byun," sahutnya tanpa melepaskan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Oh, _thank you_ Mrs. Ailee," Baekhyun tersenyum ramah, _mood_ -nya seketika bagus begitu aroma kopi yang harum menyapa indera penciumannya. Dasar pecinta kopi.

Mrs. Ailee segera undur diri begitu selesai menyajikan minuman untuk Baekhyun, meninggalkannya bertiga saja dengan Mr. Voltaire, dan Kyungsoo yang masih betah berdiri. Memangnya tidak lelah berdiri terus? Pikir Baekhyun.

" _Have a drink_ Mr. Byun, sementara aku akan memberitahukan tugas pertamamu sebagai asisten pribadiku."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh majikan barunya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah ruangan berundak-undak dari bawah sampai atas, dengan jejeran kursi yang terlipat tegak di setiap undakan. Sebuah layar besar terpampang di seberang undakan tersebut. Ya, ruangan itu adalah gedung bioskop pribadi milik Mr. Voltaire yang berada di dalam mansionnya sendiri. Luar biasa! Kekayaan seorang milyuner lanjut usia—namun tidak renta—benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan, batin Baekhyun.

Tugas pertama yang diberikan oleh Mr. Voltaire pada Baekhyun selaku asisten pribadinya adalah menganalisis sebuah film. Menurutnya, ini adalah tugas termudah sepanjang perjalanan karirnya sebagai agen rahasia. Ternyata melakukan misi sebagai agen _external-insider_ tidak buruk juga, pikirnya. Ia bahkan diberi bekal berupa _popcorn, nachos, cola, cider,_ biskuit, keripik kentang, dan berbagai macam _snacks_ lainnya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui setelah menjadi seorang agen rahasia.

.

Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di bagian tengah kursi penonton, tangannya menata perbekalan yang ia bawa di sisi kanan dan kiri tempat duduknya. Ia memilih _popcorn_ sebagai camilan pertama yang akan menemaninya nonton film. Sesaat kemudian lampu utama mati dan sebuah proyektor dinyalakan, menampilkan cuplikan iklan di sebuah layar besar di depan sana, sebelum film utama diputar. Setelah cuplikan iklan selesai, muncullah sebuah tulisan berjudul _Woody Woodpecker,_ menampilkan gambar animasi burung pelatuk berwarna dominan merah dan biru.

Baekhyun manggut-manggut menantikan _frame_ demi _frame_ film diputar, ia raih kaleng _cola_ -nya dan mulai menenggaknya. Namun segera disemburkannya lagi, begitu adegan pertama dalam film tersebut mulai diputar—matanya terbuka lebar dan ia langsung tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! _Oh, shit! It's porn for my popcorn's sake!"_

Baekhyun cukup terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa film yang akan ditontonnya adalah film dewasa yang menampilkan adegan seks antara pria dan wanita. Bayangkan, layar bioskop sebesar itu menampilkan film biru! Dan kau terjebak sendirian di tengah kegelapan dan dinginnya ruangan.

Namun—hal itu sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh bagi Baekhyun, karena pada dasarnya ia memang bukan pecinta makhluk bernama wanita. Hasilnya, ia hanya terkejut sesaat lalu kembali ke mode santainya seperti semula—sambil menikmati camilan yang ia rasa jauh lebih nikmat daripada sekadar menyaksikan dua orang berbeda jenis yang saling menyatukan kelamin mereka masing-masing.

"Slruuup..nyam nyam nyam. Film seperti ini apanya yang mau dianalisis? Adegannya saja monoton begitu. Masuk-keluar, masuk-keluar, lalu ahh-ohh, ahh-ohh, kemudian aaahhhh! Apanya yang menarik? Aneh sekali," Baekhyun meracau sendiri sampai filmnya habis setengah jam kemudian. Ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan _snack-snack_ yang masih menggoda untuk dihabiskan. Setelah sekian lamanya tidak berjumpa dengan _snack-snack_ semacam itu, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa menikmatinya juga.

Film pertama usai, layar di depan Baekhyun masih sibuk menampilkan iklan-iklan yang sama sekali tidak ia perhatikan. Ia sudah paham jika film yang kedua ini tidak akan berbeda jauh dengan film yang pertama. Ia bahkan telah memprediksi bahwa film yang kedua nanti adalah film biru sesama jenis.

Logikanya mudah saja bagi Baekhyun, setelah film biru heteroseksual tidak mampu 'menggugahnya', maka diputarkanlah film biru homoseksual, dengan tujuan yang sama—dan Baekhyun sudah menduga tentang hal ini sebelumnya.

 _Jreeeeng..._

Layar di depan menampilkan adegan pertama dari film kedua yang diputar.

"Nah, kubilang juga apa!? Kalau tadi permainan antara stop kontak dan colokannya. Kali ini adalah lomba mengebor sumur. Bor yang lebih besarlah yang berhak masuk ke dalam sumur, seperti biasa. Huft— _whatevs,_ mari kita saksikan film ini sampai habis," seru Baekhyun dengan nada malas yang begitu kentara dalam kalimatnya.

Seperti reaksinya sebelumnya, Baekhyun hanya menyaksikan adegan demi adegan film di depannya sambil memasukkan berbagai macam makanan ringan ke dalam mulutnya—sesekali menguap malas. Kini ia malah merasa mengantuk akibat perut yang terlalu penuh oleh _junk food._

Tepat ketika ia nyaris menuju ke alam mimpinya, lampu utama di ruang bioskop itu menyala terang sehingga menyakiti mata Baekhyun yang kelopaknya sudah terasa sangat berat.

"Oh, sudah selesai. Astaga, aku ketinggalan bagian akhirnya! Lalu bagaimana menganalisisnya? Apa filmya tidak bisa diputar ulang?" ujar Baekhyun, sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

"Kalau film yang pertama sih tidak usah di-anal-isis, karena memang tidak ada adegan anal-nya. Nah, kalau yang kedua? Bukankah adegannya itu anal semuanya? Lalu apa lagi yang mau di-anal-isis?" Baekhyun bermonolog sambil beranalogi.

Sedikit konyol memang, tapi Baekhyun harus melakukannya. Ia harus berakting dengan baik sampai Mr. Voltaire tidak mengetahui kalau ia sedang berakting. Sejujurnya Baekhyun mengerti benar alasan utama di balik tugasnya untuk menganalisis film porno itu. Ingat, Baekhyun tidak sebodoh itu. Baekhyun sadar sepenuhnya kalau mereka—dalam hal ini Mr. Voltaire dan kroni-kroninya—hanya ingin mengulik orientasi seksual seorang agen unggulan Exordium yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi misteri.

Mr. Voltaire menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terduduk nyaman di kursinya. Mengambil satu tempat duduk yang berjarak dua kursi dari kursi yang ditempati Baekhyun saat ini. Terang saja, dua kursi itu penuh dengan _snack-snack_ makanan beserta bungkusnya yang berserakan. Sungguh sangat tidak cinta kebersihan.

" _Well,_ Mr. Byun, kurasa kau..." belum selesai Mr. Voltaire berbicara, Baekhyun menyela.

"Aku aseksual!" selorohnya cepat, gurat kejengahan tercetak jelas di air mukanya. "Mr. Voltaire, terima kasih atas film dan makanan gratisnya sebelumnya. Tapi jujur, aku sedikit tersinggung dengan cara anda mengulik orientasi seksual seseorang. Itu sangat tidak etis menurutku. Anda seharusnya bisa bertanya langsung, bukannya menyuguhkan film biru seperti yang anda lakukan terhadapku tadi."

Mr. Voltaire mencoba berbicara namun tampaknya ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Benar-benar kalah telak oleh Baekhyun kali ini. Baekhyun memang tidak terduga dan tidak bisa ditebak semudah itu. "Um, Mr. Byun kau pasti salah sangka karena..."

"Cukup Mr. Voltaire! Apakah anda berharap aku _straight_ atau _gay?_ Sehingga aku akan bermasturbasi di tengah kegelapan dalam dinginnya ruangan ini? Mendesah-desah seperti jalang yang butuh belaian kasih sayang? Apakah anda pecinta sesama jenis? Apakah anda pedofilia? Apa tujuan anda Mr. Voltaire?" Baekhyun membombardir Mr. Voltaire dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang pedas dan begitu menusuk. Ia menantikan reaksi Mr. Voltaire, sedikit berharap lelaki tua itu akan marah padanya kemudian mengembalikannya ke Exordium.

Di luar dugaan, Mr. Voltaire justru tersenyum ramah, "Mr. Byun, aku benar-benar menyesal karena telah melanggar batas privasimu dan aku minta maaf untuk itu. Aku hanya—melakukan sedikit tes. Aku hanya ingin tahu kemiripanmu dengan seseorang di masa lalu yang juga merupakan salah satu mantan agen rahasia terbaik Exordium. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau hal itu membuatmu begitu marah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Mr. Byun."

Baekhyun geming di tempatnya, tampak melamun atau tepatnya bermonolog dalam hati. Sejujurnya jika Mr. Voltaire atau siapa pun bertanya tentang orientasi seksualnya, ia selalu menjawab dengan, _'Maaf, kurasa aku berhak untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu',_ jadi Baekhyun tadi sekadar basa-basi saja.

"Mr. Byun?" Mr. Voltaire menyentuh bahu sempit Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit berjengit karena sentuhan tangan besar Mr. Voltaire.

"Eh, iya?" Baekhyun nampak bingung. Namun dengan cepat ia menguasai dirinya. "Oh, um—begitukah? Jadi, anda ingin melakukan uji kemiripan antara aku dengan mantan agen Exordium sebelumnya?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan.

" _Well,_ aku benci mengatakannya, tapi sejujurnya memang iya. Kau diberi misi untuk—diuji coba Mr. Byun. Kami akan mengadakan beberapa uji coba untuk menyiapkanmu dalam misi yang jauh lebih besar. _Top Secret Mission,_ khusus untuk agen _grade-A_ berlencana platinum _._ Kau memang agen _grade-A,_ tapi lencanamu masih gold. Kau perlu di- _upgrade_ Mr. Byun," jelasnya pada Baekhyun.

"Mm, begitukah? Sejujurnya aku penasaran. Kalau anda tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku tahu siapa mantan agen rahasia yang anda jadikan perbandingan denganku itu?" Baekhyun bertanya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia penasaran.

"Namanya Byron Bucketter..." jawab seraya menatap manik gelap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Dan Mr. Voltaire mengingat cuplikan memori antara dirinya dengan seseorang yang bernama Byron Bucketter tersebut.

"Seorang manusia akan kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai manusia apabila melanggar batas-batas kemanusiaan dengan melakukan berbagai hal yang tidak manusiawi. Betul begitu Mr. Byun?" tanya Mr. Voltaire.

Sebuah kernyitan bingung muncul di dahinya, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? "Mm, kurasa iya," jawabnya sekenanya.

"Manusia yang melakukan percobaan terhadap manusia bernyawa lainnya, tidak ada bedanya dengan seorang kanibal karena secara tidak langsung ia telah merampas hak hidup orang lain, meskipun ujungnya tidak selalu berakhir dengan kematian. Kau setuju Mr. Byun?" tanya Mr. Voltaire lagi membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan majikannya itu. Apakah ini sebuah tes? Pikirnya.

"Ya, aku setuju. Apa gunanaya dibuat _Universal Declaration of Human Rights_ pada tanggal 10 Desember 1948 di Palais de Chaillot, Perancis—jika masih ada praktik kanibalisme? Bukankah ini termasuk kategori pengebirian hak asasi manusia?" jawabnya sambil beretorika.

"Hmm, Mr. Byun. Dua pertanyaanku tadi adalah pernyataan yang pernah dikatakan oleh Byron Bucketter ketika masih seusiamu dulu," Mr. Voltaire tersenyum. "Hari ini, cukup sampai di sini tesnya. Maaf jika telah membuatmu sedikit terkejut dan beristirahatlah Mr. Byun!" Mr. Voltaire meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih belum berhasil menyinkronkan antara situasi yang terjadi dengan sel-sel syaraf abu-abu di otaknya.

"Jadi—tesnya hanya itu? Dua pertanyaan? Apa-apaan." Baekhyun ling-lung. Disambarnya bungkusan snack yang masih tersisa di kursinya dan dilahapnya dengan penuh nafsu. 'Sial, satu—kosong,' batin Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Markas Utama Exordium**

Duo _killing squad,_ Kim Minseok dan Zhang Lay tengah berada di ruangan bos mereka, Kim Jongdae—yang seperti biasa, mengenakan atribut kebesarannya. Jubah hitam lengkap dengan tudungnya, topeng _anonymous,_ beserta sebuah _voice-converter_ tersemat di balik topengnya. Kedua eksekutor tim Clover ini tengah menantikan misi yang harus mereka jalankan untuk bulan depan.

"Minseok, ini misimu. Batas waktumu dua bulan. Targetmu adalah seorang agen ganda yang membelot ke Rusia. Dia mantan agen unggulan CIA yang tergiur oleh bayaran yang jauh lebih tinggi. Dan yeah—pihak CIA mengatakan bahwa orang tersebut telah membocorkan sejumlah rahasia Amerika kepada Rusia. Kau tahu lah? Kedua negara itu masih bersitegang meskipun semuanya kelihatan baik-baik saja. Padahal kenyatanya mereka tetap saling bersaing dan adu kecanggihan persenjataan militer meskipun dilakukan secara diam-diam," Jongdae menyerahkan sebuah amlop berisi file misi yang harus dikerjakan oleh Minseok.

"Oke, ini mudah. Dua bulan itu waktu yang lebih dari cukup," selorohnya begitu santai. Minseok mulai membolak-balik lembaran misinya seraya mengangguk-angguk. Seolah langsung mengerti langkah apa saja yang harus diambilnya setelah ini.

"Haha, makanya jangan jadi penghianat jika tidak ingin dieksekusi. Benar begitu agen Minseok?" Jongdae menyeringai, sedikit terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Menjadi agen ganda itu sama saja dengan memilih kuburannya sendiri. Makanya—untuk menjadi seorang agen, jenius saja tidak cukup. Dia juga harus setia sepenuhnya kepada organisasi," Minseok menjelaskan.

"Aku setuju! Menjadi agen ganda itu sama saja cari mati. Apa gunanya jenius jika pada akhirnya membelot?" tambah Jongdae seraya mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Membelot dan akhirnya diburu sana-sini untuk dieksekusi mati—Sudah jangan bicara terus Bos. Kau lupa ya kalau di sini masih ada satu agen lagi yang tengah menunggu misinya?" Minseok melirik seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Jongdae menepuk dahinya sendiri yang terlingkupi topeng _anonymous_ -nya. "Oh, maafkan aku Lay, aku kelupaan. Targetmu kali ini adalah seorang taipan kaya yang akan mewarisi bisnis Yakuza milik ayahnya. Dia blasteran Jepang-Korea, usianya kira-kira seumuran denganmu—" Jongdae menjeda kalimatnya.

"—Bos besar menginginkan kematiannya demi upaya memutus mata rantai salah satu organisasi kemafiaan terbesar di wilayah Asia Timur. Ini adalah target yang mudah menurut Bos besar, karena—orang ini dianggap kurang piawai dan sedikit lemah. Benar-benar berbeda jauh dari ayahnya yang dijuluki sebagai _Hiu Sirip Emas_ di seantero Asia. Baca saja dulu profilnya. Dan waktumu hanya dua minggu, jadi kau harus cepat," Jongdae menyodorkan sebuah map berisi beberapa lembaran misi yang harus diselesaikan oleh Lay.

Lay mengamati satu demi satu lembaran yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Lokasi targetnya saat ini ada di Kobe, Jepang.

"Sindikat gangster Jepang, _Kuroi No Bara_ , atau mawar hitam, merupakan kelompok Yakuza terbesar di Jepang, dan termasuk salah satu gangster terkaya di dunia. Kelompok ini melakukan kejahatan terorganisir berupa; pemerasan, penjudian _(pachinko),_ industri seks, penjualan senjata ilegal, obat-obatan terlarang, serta skema penipuan _real-estate_ dan konstruksi—" Lay menjeda bacaannya.

"—Kelompok ini juga terlibat dalam manipulasi pasar saham dan internet pornografi, yang menghasilkan milyaran dollar Amerika setiap tahunnya. Wow, mengerikan! Ini adalah bisnis bawah tanah yang benar-benar menjanjikan. Tidak heran anggota mereka hampir seluruhnya berpenampilan mewah," Lay terkagum-kagum.

"Tentu saja, uang mereka mengalir deras layaknya air terjun niagara setiap harinya. Bagaimana tidak kaya kalau begitu?" Jongdae menimpali. Sementara Lay masih mengamati misinya baik-baik. Ia membuka lembar selanjutnya yang berisi profil targetnya.

 _Ini kan..._

"K-Kim Suho?" mata Lay terbelalak sempurna ketika membaca sebuah nama—Kim Suho yang notabene merupakan pewaris _gangster_ terbesar se-Asia Timur, _Kuroi no Bara._

Jongdae mengernyit, "Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya, sedikit curiga dengan gelagat Lay yang terlihat begitu aneh.

"T-tidak. A-Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal orang ini," jawab Lay, mengubah ekspresinya dengan cepat agar tidak dicurigai oleh atasannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, segera laksanakan misimu Lay. Ingat waktumu hanya dua minggu. Kau harus gerak cepat," perintah Jongdae. Sementara Minseok sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kedua orang lelaki yang bersamanya tersebut. Mungkin ia mengetahui sesuatu—mungkin juga tidak.

' _Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi aku sangat-sangat mengenalnya. Kim Suho, mantan kekasihku...'_ gumam Lay dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 28 Agustus 2016**

 **04:40 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW YA~**


End file.
